


home

by LuckyStarship



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DO NOT CALL THIS "MPREG", Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyStarship/pseuds/LuckyStarship
Summary: octane and crypto become parents.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hello.. 1. english is not my first language
> 
> 2\. i am trans
> 
> 3\. DO NOT CALL THIS MPREG. this is not mpreg. this is male pregnancy. a very big difference to me. mpreg is weird. this is male pregnancy written by men and for other men like me :)

the pregnancy was unintended.

it would seem that octavio's testosterone hadn't been taking the proper effects on his body because of his ramped-up stim addiction. something he never noticed until it was far too late.

taejoon remembered the morning they found out. octavio complained to lifeline about the weight he was gaining that he couldn't get rid of and how much he needed to pee recently a week before, but that morning octavio mentioned increased nausea when lifeline looked at him in alarm.

"tav." she says. "have you been having unprotected sex?"

taejoon overhears and coughs pointedly into the crook of his arm.

"rubbers are for losers." octavio says.

"so, yes?"

"okay, yeah. what about it?"

"are you taking your hrt?"

"si! why would i stop?"

"sounds a bit much like pregnancy symptoms." lifeline says bluntly.

octavio bursts into laughter, but a cold feeling settles in taejoon's stomach at those words.

"that's stupid. i can't get pregnant." octavio laughs, but there is a tinged high note in the pitch of his voice that taejoon picks up on. it's a nervous sound. "T makes you infertile."

"it doesn't." lifeline says. "that's a misconception. you can still get pregnant if you stop taking it."

taejoon wonders what this conversation would sound like to outsiders. nobody else is aware that octavio is trans. maybe they would think this is a joke if they were to talk in and hear lifeline tell octavio he's pregnant.

lifeline goes out and buys octavio a pregnancy test. taejoon finds it in the trashcan unopened, and corners his boyfriend where he is working out in the gym.

"you should take this." taejoon says, more for his own peace of mind than anything. he is nervous, anxious, does not want to think about the possibility that he might have impregnated his boyfriend.

"i don't want to." octavio replies. he is shirtless. the type of surgery he had left no scars, so he appears cis to bystanders, and the conversation at hand might seem like yet another joke. 

taejoon wonders if octavio does not want to do it out of stubborness or the same fear inside of taejoon right now. so he leaves the test on top of octavio's chest of drawers in his room and goes to sleep to rid himself of anxious thoughts.

octavio wakes him up the next morning with a shrill "i'm pregnant!"

taejoon sits up, rubbing at his eyes and bites his tongue. a fear of his has just been confirmed but he asks to make sure.

"you took the test?"

"look at this shit." octavio points at the pink line on the test. his face is flushed red in either anger or embarrassment. "look at this shit, tae."

"that means yes?"

octavio leaves to yell at lifeline without answering any of his questions. the day passes by in a whirlwind of questions and anger and even tears. none of the other champions really know what is going on but are concerned anyways.

* * *

they manage to make a visit to a doctor a week after finding out. a week because conflicting gaming schedules had made them unable to visit sooner. taejoon thought octavio would just visit the doctor on his own, but to his surprise his boyfriend invites him.

"why?" he asks nervously when they are already in the doctors office.

octavio gives him a look.

"because you're the dad. duh."

_you're the dad._

it hits taejoon like a train that he is indeed, probably the father. he and octavio had been having unprotected sex for almost a full year, in part because they were both under the impression that vaginal sex would not result in pregnancy, and taejoon had never had a sexual partner before, so he was clean.

the doctor is able to confirm with a test that octavio is 3 months pregnant, and that he has not been taking his hrt.

"but i have." octavio says. "i do, once a week. every week. i have the bandaids on my thighs to prove it."

"then it's not working." his doctor says. "are you on any other kind of drugs?"

octavio's face flushes. "well..."

"he takes stim." taejoon speaks up.

"that is probably the issue. i recommend not taking any stim in the future. it will affect the baby's health. unless, of course, you plan to abort?"

taejoon expects octavio to say _yes!_ , but the others' lips purse.

"well...um..."

"are you his partner?" the doctor asks taejoon directly.

"yes."

"do you two need time to discuss it alone?"

"yes." octavio says this time. he gives taejoon a look. "por favor."

the doctor leaves them alone, as soon as the door shuts octavio explodes with energy.

"i don't know if i want it or not." he says loudly, pacing. "i always wanted to be a dad, but not so soon."

"you've wanted to be a dad?" taejoon asks, surprised.

"yeah." octavio says. he sounds embarrassed. "i...want to be better than my father...but what about you?"

taejoon thinks about it for a long moment.

he has panicked and lost sleep over this. that is true. but he has spent a year of his life with this man, and would not mind spending more. but with a pregnancy? how many sacrifices would be made? would he have to give up on his own goal of taking down the syndicate?

he looks at octavio's pretty face. it is flushed so that the scars over his eye and mouth are white against his skin and stick out like a sore thumb. his green eyes are wide and awaiting an answer.

so taejoon says "if you want it, that's fine."

"but you'll stick around?"

"...yeah. that's my kid...."

octavio kisses him unexpectedly, and they proceed with the appointment. taejoon knows it will be hard to convince octavio to stop stim usage and dangerous activities later on but that is a hurdle they can cross later.

they find out that in a month octavio can get an ultrasound and figure out the baby's sex.

* * *

everybody finds out octavio is trans and pregnant in one go as he announces it loudly that he will be dropping out of the games in a month. taejoon had wanted him to drop out sooner for the health of the baby, but this is a compromise.

"why?" mirage asks curiously.

"'cos i'm pregnant." octavio says loudly. everyone pauses what they are doing. bloodhound is the first one to speak up.

"congratulations." they say.

"gracias!"

bangalore, who saw octavio in the gym with a sports bra a few times before his surgery, is not surprised at the fact that he is trans, but pregnant.

"really? you're keeping it?" she asks with curiosity.

"yeah! i'd feel bad if i got rid of it..."

"uh." mirage is lost. "is this a joke? am i the only one not in on it?"

"i don't get it." wattson says. "the joke, i mean."

wraith and gibraltar look confused too. pathfinder is loudly running through his databases for any cases of male pregnancy.

octavio suddenly looks a mixture of dejected and even somewhat humiliated. he falters, and lifeline looks like she wants to step in, but she is already mad that he is prolonging his drop out by a month so she looks the other way. taejoon steps forward and says coldly,

"think, with your brains, on how this would be possible."

bloodhound and bangalore exchange glances and decide not to say anything. everyone else ponders. some still think it is a prank and roll their eyes, not taking octavio seriously.

it is actually caustic who speaks first.

"trans men can get pregnant, you imbeciles." he says gruffly, and goes back to reading his book.

a collective _oh!_ goes through the room.

"i still don't get it." mirage says.

"there's no hope for you." wraith tells him.

* * *

they find out the baby is a boy and it is healthy. the other legends were unusually protective of octavio in the past month. even if the damage could be reversed, an unspoken rule was to not aim at his stomach, which meant octavio escaped a lot of fights because they had to aim at his head instead.

"i almost named myself gabriel." octavio tells taejoon as they lounge around on his bed, eating snacks. octavio has had a particular craving for candied popcorn lately. "i like that name. gabriel silva-park."

"i want a korean name." taejoon says.

"of course you do." octavio throws popcorn on it. "let's flip a coin, and whoever it lands on gets to name him."

crypto chooses tails, and it so happens to land on tails.

"i'm bad with names anyways." octavio says, but he sounds almost disappointed.

"koreans don't have middle names, but we can make his middle name gabriel if you want it so much." taejoon tells him. his eyes light up and he agrees, and crypto cycles through the korean names he knows.

jaeyoung...seojoon...taemin....

though taejoon never met his parents, he knows that parents typically pass down one syllable of their name to their child. his child could be x-joon or tae-x.

but he doesn't like that idea so much. he likes other syllables more. he is particularly fond of "hyun", so much so that his fake name was "hyun".

hyunseok...jaehyun...minhyun...he likes those names. but none of them zap for him.

he thinks about it during games. octavio does not play anymore so he cannot bounce his ideas off of him to see which one sticks. 

he often gets distracted and killed, but one day he wakes up after dying with the perfect name in mind.

hyunwoo gabriel silva-park is the baby's official name.

"sounds messy." mirage says when he hears it.

"it's my baby, not yours." octavio says.

"it was that or baekhyun." taejoon says.

"i can't even pronounce that."

"that's why i went with hyunwoo."

* * *

six months and octavio visibly has weight on him. he seems okay most of the time, but sometimes taejoon catches him standing naked in the mirror, frowning.

"what's the matter?" taejoon asks, kissing the back of his neck. his skin has gotten soft recently, a mixture of pregnancy and lack of hrt.

"i feel like shit." octavio answers bluntly.

"how so?"

"...like a woman."

"because you're pregnant?"

octavio hides his face behind his hands. "yeah."

"men get pregnant too." taejoon says, because he is not sure how to handle this very specific kind of dysphoria. 

"i know, but..." octavio makes an ugly face. "still feels very woman-aligned."

"we'll be good dads." taejoon says. hopes. "promise."

"i feel fat on top of it."

"you run a lot. you'll make up for the baby weight."

"i hope so..."

he still looks down, so later on taejoon fucks his fingers inside of his boyfriend's pussy to make him feel good. they haven't had sex in a long time, but he can still pleasure his boyfriend like this, and he feels satisfied when octavio cums with his name in his breath.

"it feels weird now." octavio says.

"what? sex?"

"yeah...a bit."

"sorry."

"no. it's fine." octavio's hand finds his dick, the head of which peeks out past his the line of his pants. "i'll take care of you."

* * *

taejoon wants to propose.

the baby is due next month. he thinks he will propose after hyunwoo is born.

they have lasted this long together and he thinks that waiting any more will be bad luck, that something will go wrong or something bad will happen.

so he secretly buys a ring and keeps it in his drawer. he is paranoid and moves it to his pocket soon instead, and every day he spends with octavio (who is bored and excited at the same time for the baby) makes him more sure that marrying him will be the right choice.

* * *

when the baby is born everyone has to physically restrain octavio from doing something dangerous. being so still and doing boring things for several months made him too jittery for his own good.

"i want to run." he whines.

"hold your son!" lifeline yells at him.

hyunwoo has a dark complexion. taejoon was already not a lightskinned korean, but hyunwoo is darker than him too, but only by a little. he has black hair like both his fathers and hazel eyes, an even mix of octavio's green and taejoon's brown.

"he's a cute kid." mirage says. he has experience with holding babies so he was one of the first ones to pick up hyunwoo.

octavio needs help. he holds hyunwoo too harshly, then too loosely, then finds a perfect balance, staring intently at the baby with his eyebrows furrowed.

taejoon watches with his heart beating in his chest, and feels his eyes getting wet when octavio breaks into a large smile and _giggles._

"he looks like _me._ " he says through his laughs, like he cannot believe it. hyunwoo eventually gets passed to taejoon, who holds him like is afraid of touching him.

the nervous glass inside him teeters on edge. he looks at hyunwoo, the gentle slope of his nose akin to octavio's, with moles on him like octavio too. but hyunwoo's eyebrows are thick like taejoon's, and though hyunwoo has double eyelids rather than monolids, something about his eyes look like taejoon's as well.

the glass shatters when hyunwoo gives a tiny cough. taejoon feels warm inside. he feels like a _dad._

his eyes get wetter and before he knows it, he is crying. he never thought he would live to become a father. he thought he would have been dead by now, joining mila in the afterlife. 

but here he is, almost thirty with a boyfriend he wants to propose to and a actual child.

this is home to him, now.

when everyone leaves he sits beside octavio on the bed and they both coo over hyunwoo, too embarrassed to do so in front of others. hyunwoo falls asleep soon and they resort to kissing one another after a nurse takes him away.

the ring in his pocket burns.

all will soon be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for my friends on amino who read this and fixed my poor english mistake :)


End file.
